


No matter what

by Podunks



Category: Undertale
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, it's not really sad sorry, mute!Frisk, sorry im just venting, sorta angst, teen'frisk, this is all very platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podunks/pseuds/Podunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is having trouble in school again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No matter what

Sans sipped some coffee, his energy regenerating from the caffeine. After a long session of experimenting with chemicals to develop medicine for monsters with Alphys, he was exhuasted. He heard the sound of the door clicking and feet running up the stairs, with another sound of a door slamming. Something was wrong. 

He rushed into the living room and saw a frustrated Toriel, a paw on her eyes and another holding her glasses. Sans set his coffee aside and sat next to her. 

"Heya Tori, what's wrong?" Sans asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. 

Toriel sighed and sat back on the couch, closing her eyes. 

"Frisk had trouble in school again," 

"Was it bullies? I thought we handled that," Sans slightly squinted in confusion. 

"No," Toriel began. 

"Something happened after school and they won't tell me about it and I am really, really worried." 

"I can check on the kid,"

"Thank you Sans," 

Sans walked up the stairs and went down the hall way to Frisk's room. He knocked on the door, no response. He knocked again. Nothing. He placed his skull on the door concerned, he heard the sound of humming. He opened the door to see Frisk, headphones in, and reading a book. Frisk turned to Sans, they watched him jump on their bed and sat down next to them. 

"Kid, I heard about you having trouble again, what's up?" He asked in a comforting tone. 

Frisk gulped, their eyebrows furrowing in distress and lifted their hands and signed. 

'Kids at school made fun of me and called me an 'outsider' and told me I should've have been eaten.'

Sans' eye glowed in anger, but before asking anything else. Frisk bursted into tears and hugged Sans, their shoulders shuddering in every sob, tears staining his jacket. Sans sat there and hugged Frisk back, stroking their hair and telling them how they were a hero and changed lives. Toriel came in and did nothing and sat next to them. Rubbing their back and humming their favorite song as a kid. 

After a while they fell asleep, smiling Sans gave them a kiss on the head and Toriel tucked them in bed. 

"We'll always be here for you sweet heart," she whispered. 

Frisk smiled in their sleep a happy glow came across their cheeks.


End file.
